


starlight sweetness

by KHN7



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, I'm just going to leave the original/undedited first chapter up, I'm planning to completely rewrite this fic and the chapters I had originally planned!, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Witchcraft, until I find the time and motivation to get back to it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHN7/pseuds/KHN7
Summary: Jimin meets a coven of witches in Seoul and finds out that maybe he doesn't have to be alone forever.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	starlight sweetness

_Prologue_

It’s 9:52 AM when Jimin hears the thud against his kitchen window. It is 9:53 when he opens the window and unties the note attached to a harsh gray owl. Owls are symbols of death, of passage into the spirit world, every witch knows that. He pauses, wondering who would ever send him a note of death, and unfurls the yellowed paper. It is 9:55 when Jimin reads the note once, twice. Then again, for good measure. It is 10:00 AM when Park Jimin, solitary cosmic witch, crumples to the cold tile and starts sobbing. He knows that soon, the head witch of Seoul will call to tell him that his mentor, the one who taught him all there is to know about the moon and the stars, has died. And now, he truly, has no one.

\---

“Hello? Jimin-ssi? This is Lee Heejae. I assume you know why I’m calling, so I’ll get straight to the point. Your mentor passed recently, and Seoul is in need of a new cosmic witch. I know Busan has no shortage of cosmic witches so please consid—” _Click._

Well, Jimin really didn’t think he had it in him to hang up on the head witch of Seoul. His mother would call it a blasphemy and force him to call back. It’s a good thing his mother isn’t here to tell him so. Laughing softly at the idea of his mother, with a rose on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes, Jimin smiles for the first time that day. His mother always wanted good things for Jimin, and don’t people say change always brings good things? Maybe he really should move to Seoul. Clean out his mentor’s old healing shop and fix it up a little. Start over. It really would be nice to get to know the city witches, and he’s sure Heejae can introduce him to herb suppliers. He quickly scrubs his hands down his tear-streaked face, packs a bag and decides that maybe, just maybe, things could go a little bit right in his life.

\---

_One week later, Seoul_

“Hyung! Hyung, look! That witch put up his shop sign! I think it’s a sweet shop! Do you think he sells mooncakes? Is he taking over Kwangsoo-ssi’s business? Can we go introduce ourselves?”

Taehyung snorts, “Guk, with that much energy he’d probably slam the door in your face.” Jin looks at him with the _look_ (it's a mix of disapproval and amusement that has Taehyung scrambling to restate his words.) “Not that your energy is _bad_ or anything, it’s actually really really good. And you’re pretty enough that I’m sure that witch would let you right into his shop without a second glance. I’m sure he’d love your face.” His voice tapers off at Jungkook’s soft giggle.

“While I’d love to hear more about how beautiful my face is, I just wanted to know if we could visit that witch and his shop later. It’d be nice to have another friend in this area.”

Eyes alight with laughter, Seokjin looks up from rearranging the herb bottles. “Hm. _Starlight Sweetness._ It’s a lovely name for a lovely shop.” And the shop is lovely. Albeit a little more _antique_ than he’s used to around these parts (Seoul has gotten very modern through the years.) The wooden sign is warm and welcoming, and the syrupy scent of caramel and brownies wafting through the street would lure anyone inside. “We should probably wait until he introduces himself though. Heejae did say he’s a solitary witch, so meeting a whole coven could be a little intimidating for him.”

“Yeah I guess so. I hope he introduces himself soon though.”

  
  


Jimin is finally done with everything. The plants are growing beautifully, the lights are inviting, the sweets smell heavenly, everything is _perfect._ Almost everything, at least. The witches next door haven’t introduced themselves and Jimin is starting to think that maybe they don’t like him? But that can’t be true because you can’t not like someone without ever meeting them. In fact, he’s almost built up the courage to introduce himself, just to make sure that he hasn’t made any enemies in his first week. He decides he’s going to do it. Jimin is going to box up some purple mooncakes and bring them right over.

Which is how he finds himself in A Very Bad Situation. Jimin is currently standing in front of the apothecary where he can clearly see three witches staring at him through the window (he thinks he must look like a freak the way they’re looking at him) and without hesitation, he turns around and runs straight back across the street to his little, cozy, _familiar_ sweet shop. Or he tries to run anyway.

What really ends up happening is that Jimin falls flat on his voice and the last thing he hears before blacking out is, “Hyung, I think he’s bleeding!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here! kinda nervous about posting bc I've never posted any of my works before, so I'd love feedback! Please leave a comment if you end up reading this!


End file.
